Search systems want to improve the quality and relevance of the top hits to improve the chances that the documents found by the searcher will be the documents that the searcher is looking for. Google™ uses the concept of links between documents in the Internet to determine page rank. Pages linked to by other highly ranked pages are ranked relatively high. The Google™ approach is ineffective for enterprise portal and other enterprise wide document systems since documents in such systems tend not to be highly interlinked.